Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 098
"Friendship Finale", known as "Towards the Only Path" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on March 27, 2016 and in Australia on December 1, 2016. Nicktoons aired on August 27, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on March 14, 2017. Summary Jack and Yuya drive down the highway; Jack on 3200 LP and controlling the 4000 ATK "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend", while Yuya only has 100 LP and controls his five freshly Pendulum Summoned monsters; "Timebreaker Magician", "Performapal Radish Horse", "Performapal Gumgumouton", "Performapal Bubblebowwow" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Looking at the "Smile World" card in his hand, Yuya thinks about his mother and father. He activates the Spell Card, "Smile World", and colorful smiling faces radiate from the card. Yuya explains that it will increase the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 for each monster on the field. "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" rises to 4600 ATK as Yuya explains that since there are six monsters on the field, so all monsters will gain 600 ATK. "Timebreaker Magician" increases to 2000 ATK, "Radish Horse" to 1100, "Gumgumouton" to 1500, "Bubblebowwow" to 2900, and "Odd-Eyes" to 3100. Then Yuya activates the effect of "Radish Horse" to lower the ATK of "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" by its own ATK for the rest of the turn and increase the ATK of a monster he controls by the same value. "Radish Horse" fires its radish into the air and the radish explodes and reduces the ATK of "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" to 3500 and increasing the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" to 4200, "Odd-Eyes" roaring as it glows red. of "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" increases to 10000.]] Amanda gasps that the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" has increased and Tarren adds that it's higher than Jack's Dragon. Frank adds that Yuya has five monsters on his field. Chojiro asks if this could be it, and the Topsiders and Commons ask if Jack, the unrivalled King, is going to lose. But Jack activates a Trap Card, "Over the Red". When the ATK of a "Red" Synchro Monster is lowered, "Over the Red" doubles the ATK of that monster. "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" rises to 7000 ATK, but Jack reveals further that he can also banish "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" from his Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" by the ATK of "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend". The form of "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" merges into that of "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" glows with flame as its ATK increases even further – to 10000. The Commons in Sylvio and Gong's alley begin dropping their weapons as the whole of New Domino City is transfixed in shock at the high ATK value. Melissa Trail gasps "No way!" and the Commons all repeat the attack score. Sylvio gasps that Jack is on a different level and Gong agrees that Jack Atlas is a truly fearsome opponent. Jack drives up a spiraling road as he declares that this is his Dueling; a King's Dueling. He boosts up the highway and he tells Yuya to follow him and face him with his Dueling, his words, and the cry of his soul. Yuya replies that just as his father fought with pride as the founder of Dueltaining, he will fight Jack with pride as the founder of Pendulum Summoning with his own words. He ramps of the edge of a road, and Melissa asks in shock what Yuya is doing. " sends out its seal.]] Yuya activates the Pendulum effect of "Nirvana High Paladin" with "Timebreaker Magician" as the target; this turn "Timebreaker Magician" cannot be destroyed in battle and Yuya will take no damage from its battles. "Nirvana High Paladin" raises its greatsword and extends the tip, creating a rainbow square seal that causes "Timebreaker Magician" to glow with a rainbow aura. Yuya orders "Timebreaker Magician" to attack "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend". Melissa is shocked by Yuya's decision; even if it can't be destroyed there's no point in attacking a 10000 ATK monster with a 2000 ATK one. "Timebreaker Magician" brings its sword down and is surrounded in by a blue sphere as "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" blocks the strike. Yuya lands on the highway and he explains that if the monster targeted by the Pendulum effect of "Nirvana High Paladin" battled, it lowers the ATK of all monsters his opponent controls by its own ATK. The ATK of "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" falls to 8000 as the monsters disengage and the kids all gasp that the ATK of "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" fell by 2000. Chojiro notes that that alone won't bother Jack in the slightest. Jack echoes that sentiment and he asks Yuya if this is all that his cry amounts to; it didn't resonate with his soul for a second. Yuya replies that each of their voices alone may be small, but he will make sure that they resonate with Jack's heart. Crow drives up on the Blackbird in a parallel highway and he tells Yuya that that's the spirit. He explains that everyone in New Domino City is watching Yuya and Jack's Duel, so now is the time to tell them his words. Shinji, Damon and Tony drive behind Crow and Shinji tells Yuya that now that it's come to this, he'll bet it all on Yuya. He encourages Yuya to give it his all. Yuya whispers Crow and Shinji's names before he smiles and he declares that the fun has only just begun and spreads his arms. " prepares to attack.]] Yuya explains that after the battle ends, the Pendulum effect of "Nirvana High Paladin" switches its target to a monster that is one Level higher than the previous target. The gear on the hilt of "Nirvana High Paladin's" greatsword moves one spoke and a glowing number "3" changes to a "4". "Timebreaker Magician" glows with the rainbow aura again and a giant version of Yuya's pendant swings past it and "Performapal Radish Horse", the next target. "Radish Horse" glows with the rainbow aura and Yuya orders it to attack "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend". "Radish Horse" charges with its horn and clashes with "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend", surrounding itself with a blue shield and reducing "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" to 6900 ATK. Tarren gasps that the ATK of "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" fell again and Frank exclaims that this time it was reduced by the 1100 ATK of "Radish Horse". ride alongside Jack and Yuya.]] Sirens echo as Officer 227 leads his fellow demoted Duel Chasers on a lower highway to the Duel as they escort a Security van. 227 notes that Yuya Sakaki, the guy who defeated him, is Dueling the King and he declares that's the greatest. He encourages his fellow former officers to ride with their hearts at full speed alongside the Duel and they all cheer, including the driver of the van, which contains the imprisoned and beaten Lucas Swank. Yuya states that after the battle ends, the target of the Pendulum effect of "Nirvana High Paladin" will switch to the Level 5 "Gumgumouton". The gear on "Nirvana High Paladin's" greatsword switches to a "5" and the pendulum swings to cover "Gumgumouton" with a rainbow aura. Amanda cries that it's like the monsters are holding hands while fighting, and she holds out her hands for Frank and Tarren to take. "Gumgumouton" attacks "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" and lowers it to 5400 ATK, and the Commons in the street with Sylvio and Gong cheer the move. Gong cries that he gets it; Yuya Summoned those five monsters, all of one different Level, in order to use the Pendulum effect of "Nirvana High Paladin" repeatedly. Sylvio puts his arm around Gong's shoulder and his other around a Common and he cheers Yuya. He hates to admit it, but Yuya is doing great. As a reward, Sylvio will name this attack for him, and he'll call it… "Straight Pendulum!" Gong calls as he puts his arm around the shoulder of a Duel Chaser. Sylvio squeals in shock at having his thunder stolen. in his helicopter.]] The gear of "Nirvana High Paladin" switches to "6" and the pendulum swings as Yuya declares the next target of the Pendulum Effect of "Nirvana High Paladin", "Bubblebowwow". "Bubblebowwow" glows with the rainbow aura and Yuya orders it to attack "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend". "Bubblebowwow" and "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" clash and the ATK of "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" falls to 2500. Commons drive by in cars and the monorail as they cheer the Duel and encourage both Duelists not to lose. Melissa asks in shock what this is and she looks around and gasps. There are Duel Runners, cars, helicopters, and even the monorail following Yuya and Jack's Duel. In one of the helicopters, a butler asks Lazar if he's sure that it's safe to watch this Duel while New Domino City is under martial law. Lazar takes a glass of champagne from beside his packet of cup ramen and he titters, noting that the greatest Duel in the history of New Domino City is currently ongoing; it would be a sin as a resident of New Domino to miss out on this Duel. He takes a sip of champagne.(Lazar's Champagne is changed to Milk along with the bottle that says milk and the Japaneses words on the roman noodles is removed). laughs in joy.]] Jack bursts out laughing and he states that he sees; these are Yuya Sakaki's words. Even though each of their voices may be small, if one combines them they resonate with great strength. As Jack speaks, the followers of the Duel all join their lane. Jack continues, stating that this must mean that his wishes and feelings have been passed on to the people of New Domino City. Melissa gasps that this is amazing; it's a huge uproar with the entirety of New Domino City involved; she's never seen anything like this before. Jack turns the Phoenix Whirlwind around and he tells Yuya to come at him. He spreads his arms and he tells Yuya to see this through to the end with his Dueling and declares that he will take it with everything that he has. monsters aligned.]] Yuya thanks Jack and he takes a deep breath, before he declares "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Everyone cheers as Yuya tells the audience that now it's time for the climax. He states that after the monsters from Level 3 to 6 is over all that is left is… "Seven!" the orphans and Sam cheer. Yuya confirms that that's right; their final performer is the Level 7 "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". The pendulum swings, causing "Odd-Eyes" to glow with the rainbow aura. Officer 227 observes that "Odd-Eyes" has 4200 ATK, so if it attacks it can destroy the 2500 ATK "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend", but… The driver of Lucas's van finishes that it won't wipe out Jack's LP. Lucas snorts and he observes that there's no way that Yuya would come this far without an answer. He remarks that Yuya has something, claiming that the eyes of the great promoter Lucas are never wrong. The Commons tell Yuya to go, claiming that they've been waiting for this, and a chant of "Yuya!" goes up across New Domino City. Melissa tells the audience to look at this; everyone's feelings and expectations are on Yuya Sakaki. Amanda whispers that Duel Runners are the symbol of freedom, much to Frank's surprise. She explains that Crow told her that Duel Runners were the symbol of hope for Commons who were seeking freedom. Right now, New Domino City is becoming one with Yuya's Duel. Yuya smiles, sits up on his Runner and he tells everyone to say it with him for their last attack, and the kids and Chojiro all cry, "Go, battle!" The crowd all order "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to attack "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend". Yuya cries, "Spiral Flame Strike!" and "Odd-Eyes" blasts a plume of rainbow flame from its mouth. Yuya declares that the effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" activates, and Crow leads the chant as the crowd that know declare that when "Odd-Eyes" battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled. Yuya declares, "Reaction Force!" and "Odd-Eyes" unleashes its second plume of rainbow flame. The attack strikes "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend", who fends it off. Jack watches and then he closes his eyes with a small smile as his LP falls to zero. announces Yuya as the champion of the Friendship Cup and the new Duel King.]] Melissa declares that the winner is Yuya Sakaki; the winner standing on the throne of the Friendship Cup is a boy of fourteen years, a promising star who uses Dueltaining and Pendulum Summons: Yuya Sakaki! Crow, Shinji, Damon, Tony and the escaped Duel Chasers all cheer and New Domino City chant Yuya's name. Chojiro yells in congratulations and the kids cry that Yuya did it. The citizens continue to chant Yuya's name, and applaud, and the citizens Duel Chasers and Commons cheer together as Gong bursts into tears and cries Yuya's name while Sylvio dodges Gong's tears with a grin. Even Shay smiles proudly from his position in the streets. Yuya removes his goggles and he laughs happily. passes the title of Duel King to Yuya.]] Everyone has stopped and watches as Jack stands with his back to Yuya. Yuya thanks the King, and Jack turns and wheels on him, roaring that he is not the King anymore. Yuya hastily apologizes and Jack calms down, explaining that since Yuya has won the Friendship Cup, he is the new Duel King. He reflects on bringing smiles with Dueling and asks if this is what Yuya believes in; the power of "Smile World"? Yuya replies that it's not just his power, but it was because it was a Duel with Jack Atlas that New Domino City was able to smile this much. Jack raises Yuya's hand and he announces to New Domino City that he is at the summit of happiness right now. Yuya Sakaki is the Duelist that he was searching for, one who could speak through his Dueling, a true Duelist. He is proud that he was able to battle with this man today. The citizens of New Domino City cheer, but their joy is interrupted by a large grey helicopter that hovers over Yuya and Jack. Melissa asks what the helicopter is. announce their disbandment.]] Three holograms of the High Council appear in the sky above New Domino City, and Sylvio and Gong recognize them, while Chojiro angrily asks what the big wigs of New Domino City want now. White Taki addresses the people of New Domino City, explaining that now that the Friendship Cup is over they of the Council have something that they want to confess. Bordeaux explains that they claimed that the Friendship Cup was a celebration of the unity between the Topsiders and the Commons, but it is in fact merely a tournament to find the strongest Duelist to become the King. Taki explains that their plan was to use that King to bring together the Topsiders and Commons and maintain the current status quo of society. Gael explains that simply put, the Council didn't care who became the King. Gray elaborates that they didn't care as long as there wasn't someone who would try and challenge their authority or their position. Yuya mutters Roget's name. Azul states that during this tournament it was brought to their attention that this way of thinking was old-fashioned, cowardly, and underhanded. Dexter watches with his parents as Taki states that thanks to Jack and Yuya Sakaki there were able to see a new side of New Domino City; that there was a society where Topsiders or Commons didn't matter and they would lend a shoulder to one another with smiles on their faces. He announces that the Council will disband today and leave the future of New Domino City to the younger generation. He states that he'd like those who approve of this decision to signify so by applauding. Topsiders and Commons alike clap the decision, including Tony, Damon, Crow and Shinji. Melissa declares it a moving scene; right now there are no Topsiders or Commons anymore. New Domino City is truly one, and they are all friends. She comments that she's really got it to be able to commentate on such a historical event, but when she strikes a pose she nearly falls out of her helicopter and only just regains her balance. In their helicopter, the High Council deactivate their projector and Gael asks if this was really the best choice. Gray adds that they still have some unresolved cases and Azul agrees that they still haven't determined their stance in the dimensional war as the Synchro Dimension. Bordeaux states that the people of New Domino City should decide that for themselves, and he asks Taki to confirm. Taki agrees and states that those who will be responsible for it will decide. He remarks that now, the people of New Domino City will determine their own future that they will be responsible for; whichever future that may be and he laughs softly. Jack comments that Yuya's fight isn't over yet. Yuya agrees; now he'll save Zuzu. 's message appears throughout New Domino City.]] Sora appears on a holographic screen and he cries that Roget has taken Zuzu and ran. Gong and Sylvio are shocked to learn that Roget has taken Zuzu. Sitting in Roget's chair, Sora explains that he and Moon Shadow had rescued Zuzu from her cell, but then Roget showed up. Shay realizes that Roget was able to beat both Sora and Moon in a Duel and he immediately turns and heads for the Sector Security Headquarters. Sora explains that Roget said that he was going to take Zuzu back to Duel Academy and he urges Yuya to stop Roget, but smoke from an explosion surrounds him and cuts the connection. Yuya calls Sora's name and he turns and runs off as well. The High Council's helicopter alights in front of him; Taki declaring that they will take Yuya to the Sector Security Headquarters. He tells him to get in and Yuya races towards the helicopter. Explosions wrack the Sector Security Headquarters and a staff member runs out of an elevator, declaring that it's no use; the elevators aren’t running. He tells his workmate to use the emergency stairs, and his workmate barely avoids an explosion. As Roget drags Zuzu down a corridor by her cuffs with a cruel smirk, Zuzu calls Roget awful for disabling all the elevators but his own so that only Roget can get away. Roget madly declares that there is no reason for a true winner to take pity on the weak; that is the true path to victory. Zuzu retorts that Roget isn't the winner and he has already lost. Roget violently attack her into the wall and he asks her why she says that (half of the scene of Roget attacking Zuzu against the Wall is Cut from the dub). Her friends who came to save her were defeated before her very eyes. Zuzu defiantly states that Yuya won, and that's why Roget is running isn't it? He's been defeated and now he's running back to Duel Academy with his tail between his legs- "SHUT UP!" as Roget screams. He claims that he has not lost; he is merely retreating to plan his next move; this is merely strategy. pushes Riley out of the way to save him from the door (this scene is cut in the dub).]] "Oh?" Declan's voice asks. Was taking Zuzu Boyle with him part of his plan too? Roget turns to see Declan, Riley and Moon standing in front of him. Declan comments that he only sees it as a way to shelter Roget's ego. Roget grimaces and her mutters Declan's name. Declan points out that that is why Roget had Zuzu as a hostage, isn't it? After breaking off from Duel Academy he would use her as a shield in his negotiations with them, and on the off-chance that Roget would need to flee he would offer Zuzu Boyle as a chance to clear his name from betraying Duel Academy; it was all to protect himself. Declan states that Roget making excuses for his defeat means that he has already lost the battle. Roget starts angrily, but Declan isn't finished and he tells Roget to release Zuzu and beg for forgiveness to the people of New Domino City; since as the Director of Sector Security Roget is responsible for plunging New Domino into chaos. Roget insults Declan and he furiously asks who would ever beg for forgiveness. He screams that he hasn't lost and he turns and runs, dragging Zuzu with him. Declan pursues, but Riley lags behind to help the injured Moon. Roget yanks Zuzu into a room and Declan follows him in and stops in the threshold. Riley catches up and he tries to follow his adoptive brother in, but Declan shoves him out and the door closes. Riley cries "big brother!" and pounds on the door desperately, and Moon tells Riley to calm down; Declan does not want to endanger Riley. Riley is surprised by Moon's description of the situation and Moon explains that Roget is a truly fearsome opponent who will face Declan with a Duel that he cannot predict. Riley asks "A Duel that he can't predict?" challenges Declan to destroy him.]] "Beg for forgiveness?" Roget asks. How dare Declan say such humiliating words to him. Blue lights shimmer up the walls, suffusing the room with light. He repeats the same words to Declan. Roget raises his arm with an Academy Disk attached to it and he offers for Declan to reconsider his statement; if he begs for forgiveness and goes with him to Duel Academy that is. "To Duel Academy?" Declan asks. Roget confirms it and he states that if he brings back both Zuzu Boyle and Declan the Professor will be overjoyed. "Well done for capturing my rebellious son who dared to stand against me!" he will say. But Declan adjusts his glasses and calls Roget foolish; when Declan goes to Duel Academy he will be breaking in from the front to destroy it. Roget challenges Declan to see if he can destroy him as well. Declan replies "Very well" and he activates his Duel Disk, and it declares "Field Spell: Crossover", causing blue platforms to appear in the room. Roget smiles and he activates his own Fusion Dimension Duel Disk. Both Duelists declare "Duel!" with "Ancient Gear Howitzer".]] Roget states that he will take the first turn, and he immediately activates the Spell Card "Polymerization" from his hand. He fuses two "Ancient Gear Soldiers" from his hand and he chants, "Mechanical soldiers bearing the souls of old, form an allegiance and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8 Mechanical being of malevolence! Ancient Gear Howitzer!" "Ancient Gear Devil" appears in Defense Position with 1800 DEF and Roget further activates the Equip Spell Card "Ancient Gear Magic Shield", equipping it to "Ancient Gear Devil". A shield appears in front of "Ancient Gear Devil" and generates a sphere of red electricity to surround it, raising its DEF by 1200, to 3000, and preventing it from being destroyed in battle. Then Roget activates the effect of "Ancient Gear Devil", inflicting 1000 damage to Declan for each Spell Card he controls. "Ancient Gear Devil" fires several lasers from its hands and Declan runs sideways before flipping into a crouch to dodge them. His LP falls to 3000. Roget explains that while "Gear Devil" is equipped with "Ancient Gear Magic Shield" it is unaffected by card effects in addition to the equipped effect of being immune to destruction in battle, and every turn he will deal 1000 damage to Declan. Roget asks if Declan can crush this impenetrable combo and he ends his turn, challenging Declan to come at him. Declan adjusts his glasses. In the High Council's helicopter, Yuya is back in his normal clothes and he mentally tells Zuzu to wait for him. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas Turn 9: Yuya Yuya activates "Smile World", increasing the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 for each monster on the field until the End Phase ("Tyrant": 4000 → 4600; "Timebreaker": 1400 → 2000, "Radish Horse": 500 → 1100, "Performapal Gumgumouton": 900 → 1500, "Bubblebowwow": 2300 → 2900, "Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3100). Yuya activates the effect of "Performapal Radish Horse", which lets him decrease the ATK of a monster with 2500 or more ATK by an amount equal to its own ATK and increase the ATK of another by the same amount until the End Phase. He targets "Tyrant" and "Odd-Eyes" ("Tyrant": 4600 → 3500, "Odd-Eyes": 3100 → 4200). Since the ATK of a "Red" Synchro Monster was decreased, Jack activates his face-down "Over the Red", which doubles the ATK of a "Red" monster and lets him banish a "Red" monster from his Graveyard to increase the ATK of the targeted monster by the banished card's ATK until the end of the turn. He targets "Tyrant" and banishes "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" ("Tyrant": 3500 → 7000 → 10000). Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Nirvana High Paladin", which allows him to prevent the Pendulum Summoned monster he controls with the lowest Level from being destroyed by battle, reduce the battle damage to 0, and decrease the ATK of all opposing monsters by that monster's ATK after damage calculation. He targets the Level 3 "Timebreaker". "Timebreaker" attacks "Tyrant", and after that damage calculation, it loses ATK equal to the ATK of "Timebreaker" ("Tyrant": 10000 → 8000). The second Pendulum Effect of "Nirvana High" activates, allowing Yuya to grant the same effects to the Level 4 "Radish Horse", the Level 5 "Gumgumouton", the Level 6 "Bubbblebowwow" and the Level 7 "Odd-Eyes". "Radish Horse", "Gumgumouton" and "Bubbullbowwow" attack "Tyrant" in succession ("Tyrant": 8000 → 6900 → 5400 → 2500). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Tyrant", doubling the battle damage via its own effect since "Tyrant" is Level 5 or higher. "Tyrant" is destroyed (Jack: 3200 → 0 LP). Declan Akaba vs. Jean-Michel Roget vs. Roget.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Roget Roget activates "Polymerization", fusing two copies of "Ancient Gear Soldier" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Ancient Gear Howitzer" (1000/1800) in Defense Position. He equips "Howitzer" with "Ancient Gear Magic Shield", which increases its DEF by 1200 (1800 → 3000) and prevents it from being destroyed by battle. As "Howitzer" is equipped with an Equip Card, it is unaffected by card effects via its own effect. Roget activates the effect of "Howitzer", which lets him inflict 1000 damage to his opponent for each face-up Spell Card he controls (Declan: 4000 → 3000 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Difference in Adaptation *In the dub, the scene where Roget slams Zuzu against a wall is cut. *The scene in which Declan pushes Riley to save her from the door is cut in the dub. Trivia * Instead of Yuya, Jean-Michel Roget says the tagline for the next episode: The fun is just getting started! In other languages